Sonic Generations
by Fiona3210
Summary: Something that I thought would be fun. See first chapter for details. This is about Sonic Generations. I don't own the Blue Blur and his friends, even though I wish I did.


**I know if you've read any of my other stories, you'll find it weird that the note is here, but this is stuff you need to know before hand. This is my thoughts on how the Sonics' react in the different stages. In each new line that is separated from the other lines by a empty line (line break(?)) the POV changes. I know that Little (classic) Sonic will talk, that is because I think he isn't a mute, just shy (either that, or Sega got lazy when it comes to voice acting). The story starts out with Modern Sonic's POV. I won't be novalizing the game. This isn't a one-shot. I am taking suggestions on what areas you guys want to see. I know that the title of here and the cover is actually Speed Highway (or Radical Highway, for all you Sonic Adventure fans). I forgot. Now that that is taken care of, enjoy.**

STATION SQUARE

I knew he was a little nervous. He was me.

I tugged nervously on my back quill as I walked. It was something that I always did when I was scared. I gazed apprehensively at what lied ahead.

"Ya know, we don't have to do this." I said, trying to say something reassuring to the younger person walking with me.

"What is this place?" I whispered to myself. Besides my Tails, I hadn't said anything to anybody. Deep down, I was scared.

I heard his whisper. I knew he and his Tails whispered to each other when no one else was there. The others thought he was a mute, and when they said that I would just look at my Tails and we would grin, knowing that they were wrong. "Welcome to Station Square." I said, flourishing while walking backwards.

I gulped as he told me where we were. He walked backwards while saying it! How could he do something like that? Oh, yeah. He's been here before. Probably all the bad memories filling my mind from other places like this long forgotten. He is 6 years older than me. All lot can happen in 6 years. Heck, a lot can happen in one year. I decided to speak up. He already knew I wasn't some mute like everybody but him, my Tails, and his Tails thought I was. "Did you have fun here?" I quietly ask.

I heard his question. Inside, I smiled knowing that he had finally worked up enough courage to ask that. A lot of people call me a hero, but when I was his age, I was actually kind of nervous around people. "Tons." I replied. "And you probably will too."

"That's… good." I almost silently say. We… are so different. I can only wonder what made him change so much. Maybe… no, it couldn't be… but… no… how… why? What if… no, I can't think like that… it's impossible... still just being here, seeing this… it's impossible too, right? Then… maybe it _is _possible. Maybe it's possible that the mask that I always wear in front of others… stopped being a mask? But why? What happened? There's so much that I don't know, but he does. I wonder if he'll tell me. I _need _to know what happened. I mean, even his eyes and fur… they changed. Why?

"That's… good," he said, so quiet that I almost didn't hear him. It sounded like he had to think up the word. I was about to say something else when, he added "Why?". The question caught me off guard. Why what? What did he mean? Why would he have fun? I opened my mouth to say something.

I realized I spoke aloud too late. But, now was the best time to ask right? Asking was the best thing to do, correct? I don't even know anymore. "Why did you change? How? We're the same person, but we're so different. Why? Tell me, please. I need to know." I asked, barely keeping my voice level. His face became deathly somber and he closed his mouth and looked away, not courageous enough to even look me in the eye.

I don't know how to respond. Why I changed… I don't like to think about it. It's too painful. "Stuff happens," I said, looking away, trying to avoid the look on his face. Dang it! I can't even look myself in the eye! "Anyway, if I told you, you would just change it so it never happened," I eventually say. "Don't lie, I know you would." I look back at Station Square. So much happened here… so many lives… I ran.


End file.
